1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming system that store log information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic devices, such as image forming apparatuses, user authentication is performed to identify an operator. When a job is executed after user authentication, a job execution history, etc. (log information) are stored in a file called a log.
In a known system in which authentication is performed independently for an image forming apparatus, rather than using a login user name for authentication, a display user name is stored in the image forming apparatus in association with the login user name that is recorded on the log. Thus, the login user name, which is important for security, can be protected.
However, in a system in which network authentication is performed at a server rather than at an image forming apparatus, no authentication information is present in the image forming apparatus. As a result, log information cannot be stored in the log using the display user name. Therefore, a login user name used in accessing the server is stored in the log, which poses a security problem.
In another known system for specifying a job executed by a user, a login user name or time/date at which the job was executed and a file name are stored in a log.
However, when a user who logs in to the system executes a job, the login user name is sometimes displayed and is sometimes not displayed in its log information. In the case where the login user name is not displayed, the job execution time/date and the file name are displayed. The case where the login user name is displayed has a serious security problem, while the case where the login user name is not displayed makes it difficult to identify the login user.